Eat, Play, Love
by ry0kiku
Summary: Karena hanya dia yang boleh mengajak kapten berambut cokelat itu 'bersenang-senang'. Hanya dia seorang. Pirate!UKxPirate!Esp. AU/Slash/Non-con/Lemon. Full warning inside. Spinoff from Treasure Planet by are.key.take.tour.


Fic ini terlahir karena seseorang walaupun sudah dibujuk seperti apapun juga tetap menolak untuk menaikkan rating fic-nya ke M sehingga sy jadi membuat spin-off-nya sendiri demi memuaskan imajinasi~ #lirikseseorang #maketmelayang

Warning: Yaoi. Lemon. Non-consensual. Tentacles. Knifeplay. Pirate!UKxPirate!Esp. OOC (uhukArthurSANGATsemeuhuk). Slight BDSM. Sangat disarankan membaca **Treasure Planet** karya **are . key . take . tour** supaya lebih nyambung mereka ngomong apa #marketingdadakan #plak

Silakan kabur bagi yang alergi. Yang masih bertahan, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Eat, Play, Love**

**Hetalia** belongs to **Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Treasure Planet** belongs to **are . key . take . tour**

I own nothing but the story and its half-assed idea

.

Biarpun sudah cukup lama meninggalkan planet Europa, masih ada beberapa kebiasaan yang tetap tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Salah satunya adalah minum teh sambil menikmati pemandangan. Kini di sinilah dia, menyeruput cairan tembaga dari cangkir antik sembari memandangi gugusan bintang di balik salah satu dinding ruang kerjanya yang sengaja dibuat transparan.

Perhatiannya teralih dari pemandangan jaringan bola-bola cahaya itu begitu telinganya menangkap suara gesekan diikuti erangan pelan. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Ah ya, sudah waktunya dia tersadar...

"...Kirkland! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan!"

Arthur Kirkland memutar kursinya dengan kasual, mata hijau penuh percaya dirinya bertumbukan dengan hijau penuh kemarahan sang tawanan.

"Selamat pagi. Tidurmu tampak pulas sekali, tuan putri."

Arthur mengangkat cangkir teh ke bibirnya sambil menyeringai lebar. Menikmati betul momen memprovokasi kapten kapal saingannya yang terduduk bersender di meja kerjanya, mendelik ke arahnya. Dia bisa melihat bahunya menegang, berusaha membebaskan kedua tangan yang terikat di belakang punggung, tak berguna.

"Mana awak-awakku? Mana Reinhart?"

Oh. Pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang tidak ia duga.

"Soal awak-awakmu, yah, kau bisa tebak sendiri. Sudah menjadi sampah ruang angkasa, mungkin. Soal si peta, dia ada di ruang tahanan bawah dek." Arthur menjawab terus terang, menikmati implikasi bahwa biarpun tahu lokasinya, Antonio tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Reinhart.

"Dan kalau aku boleh berkomentar, naif sekali memikirkan orang lain di saat kondisimu sendiri seperti ini. Bocah itu kan, cuma peta..."

Ya, cuma peta. Nilai seorang Reinhart hanyalah peta harta karun di tangannya, tak lebih dan tak kurang. _Space __pirate_ manapun yang cukup berotak dan berakal sehat pasti berpikiran sama dengannya. Kecuali, tentu saja...

"Dia itu makhluk hidup seperti halnya kita, Kirkland! Berhenti menyebutnya seolah-olah dia cuma barang yang bisa kapanpun dibuang!"

Kecuali kapten La Sagrada yang kini tengah mendelik ke arahnya, mata hijaunya dipenuhi aura permusuhan. Yang baginya sungguh membangkitkan nostalgia.

Terkekeh pelan, Arthur bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Antonio. Dia berjongkok tepat di hadapannya dan meraih rahang si Mediteran, mempertemukan mata hijau identik keduanya.

"Naif. Seperti kakakmu. Dan kau sudah lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi padanya. Dengan sikap lembek seperti itu kaupikir kau pantas mendapatkan harta Treasure Planet, hm?"

Antonio tidak menjawab, berusaha memalingkan wajahnya—jelas sekali tidak nyaman dengan fakta betapa dekatnya jarak fisik di antara mereka—namun cengkeraman Arthur pada rahangnya memaksanya untuk tetap bertatapan. Malahan, sang kapten Bloody Mary makin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Mata zamrud itu meneliti wajah Mediteran di depannya.

"Hmmm. Dillihat dari dekat, kau mirip Fernando. Kecuali warna mata dan bekas luka. Dan mungkin..."

Tanpa peringatan, Arthur mengklaim bibir Antonio dengan kasual. Lidahnya dengan mudah menyusup masuk ke mulut tanpa pertahanan sang kapten La Sagrada. Antonio terbelalak, refleks menggelengkan kepala berusaha memutuskan kontak yang agak terlalu intim untuk seleranya—apalagi dengan status rival sebagai poin kedua. Yang sayangnya sudah diantisipasi Arthur dengan mencengkeram kedua sisi kepala Antonio, mengunci gerakannya sementara dia memperdalam ciuman, memainkan lidahnya, mengeksplorasi gua basah 'pasangan'nya bak anak kecil yang begitu menikmati madu sampai menjilati dasar toplesnya.

Sebelum Antonio sempat bereaksi dengan lebih agresif seperti menggigit lidah, sang kapten Bloody Mary sudah menarik diri dan menjilat bibirnya dengan raut puas jelas terpatri di wajah.

"...dan rasa ciuman. Milikmu lebih berasa manis dibandingkan dia. Lumayan."

Antonio sudah berwajah merah padam, campuran antara malu dan murka. Arthur bisa melihat bahunya menegang, pasti sudah gatal ingin menggosok mulutnya dan melenyapkan sisa-sisa bukti pencumbuan singkat mereka kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak terikat di belakang. Atau mungkin gatal ingin menonjoknya karena mencuri ciuman pertamanya? _For __the __love __of __the __Queen_, dia bakal nyengir dari kuping ke kuping kalau benar yang barusan itu ciuman pertama sang kapten La Sagrada.

"Beraninya kau mencium kakakku!" Antonio berteriak, jelas kehilangan apapun sisa kekaleman sejak insiden barusan. Walaupun alasannya marah agak di luar dugaan. Entah _brother-complex_ terselubung atau hanya mekanisme pertahanan.

"Hoo. Apakah itu berarti kau tidak akan marah kalau aku mencium_mu_?" Menyeringai ketagihan, Arthur meraih rahang Antonio dan mengklaim ronde kedua tanpa peringatan. Namun kali ini, Antonio sudah lebih siap.

Dalam sepersekian detik saja, raut kepuasan sudah berpindah wajah. Antonio kini menatap puas Arthur yang mengerenyit kaget dan menarik diri, alis tebal lapis delapan bertemu dalam rasa kaget dan marah. Sang kapten La Sagrada menjilat bibirnya, menikmati rasa metalik yang ditinggalkan lidah yang baru saja digigitnya.

"Aku bukan mainanmu." Sebuah penekanan dalam bisikan rendah. Yang bagi ego seorang Arthur Kirkland terdengar seperti tabuhan genderang perang.

"_I __see_. Jadi, kau lebih memilih permainan kasar, hm?" Dengan cepat mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya, kapten Bloody Mary itu menjambak rambut ikal kecoklatan Antonio dan menarik paksa kepalanya ke belakang. Menyeringai melihat Antonio mengerang kesakitan, Arthur mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga sang Mediteran.

"Sekedar informasi saja; saat ini bagiku kau bukan kapten La Sagrada. Kau ini suvenir. Tropi kemenangan. Bukti kalau aku sudah menaklukkan La Sagrada. Kau seharusnya bersyukur tidak berada di penjara bawah dek seperti si pemegang kunci dan si peta..."

Tanpa harus melihat langsung pun dia tahu mata hijau itu tengah terbelalak dan wajah kecoklatan itu dihiasi semburat merah ketika geliginya berkontak langsung dengan daun telinga berkontur lancip sang Mediteran.

"...tapi di ruang kerjaku personal, sebagai pajangan..."

Lidahnya bergerak ke bawah, mengincar leher kencang yang terekspos lebar. Dalam jarak seperti ini dia bisa mendengar napas memburu dan geraman tertahan dari tenggorokan. Begitu merang—

DUAK!

Tendangan itu begitu kuat sampai mengirim Arthur menabrak tidak hanya kursi putar, tapi juga dinding transparan. Walaupun pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang, Arthur bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, diikuti rasa sakit saat sebuah kaki membenamkan diri ke abdomennya, tepat di titik yang sama dengan yang tadi menghajarnya.

"Yang barusan itu untuk Reinhart. Dan yang satu ini," Kaki itu diangkat, hanya untuk dihujamkan lagi tanpa belas kasihan, membuat cairan lambungnya naik sampai ke kerongkongan. "...untuk ciuman yang tadi."

Sial. Kelengahan sesaat yang berakibat fatal.

Mengerjapkan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang, otak Arthur samar-samar menangkap sosok Antonio memutuskan talinya dengan menggunakan ujung tajam ornamen yang menjadi dekorasi meja, sebelum berlari menuju pintu dan mulai mengotak-atik panel _password_-nya. Sistem keamanan ruangannya mungkin tergolong sukar dibobol bagi orang biasa, namun ini Antonio Carriedo, seorang _space __pirate_ yang juga adalah kapten La Sagrada...

Pintu terbuka dengan suara _woosh_ pelan diikuti desisan girang Antonio. Sebetulnya, dibiarkan pun tak apa; kabur dari ruangannya pun, ada Ivan, Alfred, ataupun Francis yang pasti bisa menghentikan Antonio sebelum dia mencapai tempat Reinhart.

Tapi, Arthur Kirkland masih mempunyai harga dirinya. Kapten kapal mana yang membiarkan tawanannya lolos begitu saja di depan matanya? Apalagi, dia seorang Europian.

Seorang Europian dengan kemampuan spesial...

"Whoa, Art. Suvenirmu berulah? Butuh bantuan menjinakkan?"

Alfred F. Jones, yang kebetulan sedang lewat di depan ruangannya, berkomentar kasual seolah sedang menanyakan menu makan siang. Mata biru di balik kacamata itu bahkan tidak berkedip melihat sosok yang terangkat beberapa meter di udara, megap-megap berusaha melepaskan lehernya yang terjerat.

Sang kapten Bloody Mary menyeringai, sedikit meringis ketika gerakannya bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu membuat rasa sakit tajam kembali menusuk abdomennya. Dia mengeratkan 'pegangan', membuat Antonio mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang baginya terdengar sangat memuaskan.

"Tidak usah, Al. Kau awasi saja si peta. Untuk mengurusi yang satu ini, aku sudah punya cukup banyak _tangan_."

Tentakel biru yang menjulur dari lengan baju sang _shapeshifter_ dan tengah melilit leher Antonio itu disentakkan, menghempaskan tubuh Mediteran itu ke rak di sisi pintu dan menahannya di sana. Antonio tersedak, tangannya menggaruk putus asa tentakel Arthur dalam usaha membebaskan jalur pernapasannya.

"Oh ya, Al. Bisa tolong tutupkan pintunya? Bukannya aku tidak mau berbagi, tapi kau tahu sendiri aku sangat menghargai konsep _personal __property_. Dan lagi..."

Tangan kirinya dengan cepat beralih menjadi tentakel juga dan mencekal pergelangan tangan kanan Antonio, membuat Mediteran itu menjatuhkan _flickblade_ yang didapatnya entah dari mana. Mungkin disambarnya dari atas meja tadi sewaktu berusaha melarikan diri.

_Lucky_; telat beberapa detik saja tentakel kanannya yang tengah melilit leher Antonio itu mungkin sudah tersayat siap diolah menjadi takoyaki.

"...mainan satu ini tidak bisa sembarangan ditangani."

Memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil resiko lagi, Arthur melilit pergelangan tangan kiri Antonio juga dan memposisikan kedua tangan si Mediteran di atas kepala. Tentakel yang satunya lagi—masih membelit leher Antonio—dilonggarkannya sedikit, memberi kesempatan Mediteran yang wajahnya mulai membiru itu untuk merevitalisasi sistem respiratori. Karena tidak lucu kalau kapten berambut cokelat itu mati kekurangan oksigen sebelum, ah, 'permainan' bahkan dimulai.

"Oh, oke. Selamat bersenang-senang. Usahakan jangan merusakkan apa-apa, ya, Art. Memperbaiki sistem keamanan saja sudah cukup merepotkan dan menghabiskan daya kapal, soalnya." Pemuda berkacamata itu berkomentar kasual, melambai santai sebelum menekan salah satu tombol di panel satu lagi yang terletak di luar ruangan, menutup pintu ruangan kerja Arthur Kirkland.

Sepeninggal Alfred, Arthur memusatkan perhatiannya pada Antonio seorang, menyeringai lebar. Antonio menggeram, kedua tangannya yang terikat di atas kepala memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tentakel yang membelitnya. Usaha yang langsung terhenti begitu Arthur mengeratkan lilitan tentakel di lehernya, efektif membatasi jalur pernapasannya.

"Harus kuakui percobaan kaburmu itu cukup di luar dugaan. Usaha bagus,"

Kapten Bloody Mary itu berbisik, membelai pipi Antonio dengan ujung tentakelnya. Yang dibelai berjengit dan berusaha menjauh dengan sia-sia. Mata hijaunya menyorotkan kebencian amat sangat. Arthur tergelak, mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga lancip sang Mediteran.

"Walaupun sepertinya, kau mesti diajari lagi siapa yang berkuasa di sini..."

Tentakel yang membelit leher Antonio dilepaskan sepenuhnya, membuat pemuda itu refleks melepaskan napas yang sedari tadi tertahan. Namun kebebasan itu rupanya datang dengan harga.

"Hoo. Tanggap juga. Sempat-sempatnya menyambar senjata dari mejaku sebelum kabur. Kamu lebih pintar dari kelihatannya."

Ah, betapa dia menikmati melihat rasa takut sekilas membayangi mata hijau itu begitu melihat tentakelnya mengambil _flickblade_ yang tergeletak di lantai ruangan, sebelum ekspresinya kembali digantikan kekeraskepalaan. Arthur menyeringai senang. Menghancurkan orang ini luar dalam akan sungguh sangat menyenangkan…

"Oh, ya. Sebelum menikmati permainannya, pertama-tama kita harus buka dulu 'bungkus'-nya kan, ya?"

Satu, dua, lima sabetan. Dalam sepersekian detik saja kemeja Antonio sudah beralih fungsi jadi kain rombengan, tergolek tanpa guna di lantai ruangan. Desis marah sang Mediteran disambut siulan dari sang Europian, yang badam hijaunya berkilat menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

"Ya, ya. Begini lebih baik. Aku dari dulu tidak pernah suka cara kalian para Mediteran berpakaian. Vulgar, tidak mengenal kesenian…"

"Apa maksud—"

Seringai itu melebar tatkala mendengar protes Antonio berganti menjadi tarikan napas kaget begitu tentakel itu membelit perutnya. Dan berlanjut menggerayangi dada yang terbuka, meraba dan melingkari dua titik yang membuat rona menghiasi wajah Antonio seketika. Kapten La Sagrada itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, wajahnya perlahan-lahan menyiratkan pemahaman.

"K-Kirkland! Hen-Hentikanmmhh!"

Ah, betapa dia menikmati ekspresi terkejut dan marah di wajah Antonio ketika tentakel yang melilit tangannya di atas kepala merayap menuruni lengan dan melingkarkan diri di bagian bawah wajahnya, membelit mulutnya. Efektif memblokir sebagian besar suara. Tentakel yang di dada tetap meraba menggoda, memberi rangsangan ekstra yang membuat Antonio mengeluarkan erangan tidak jelas dari mulutnya yang tersumpal.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja dan menikmati. Tidak biasanya, lho, aku se_lembut_ ini."

Kalimat sarkastik itu disusul dengan gerakan cepat ke bagian bawah, membuat wajah kecoklatan itu sontak bersemburat merah, bibir yang disegel tentakel itu mengeluarkan napas terengah. Arthur hanya menyeringai melihat Antonio dengan liar menggelengkan kepala, menutup mata seolah hendak menyangkal bahwa ini semua tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Reaksi yang menurutnya sungguh teramat menggoda. Justru membuat dia ingin berbuat lebih; ingin mengekstrasi lebih banyak erangan, menawan setiap ekspresi memelas di dalam pandangan, mengukir ketidakberdayaan dalam hati sang Mediteran…

Benda ofensif bertajuk celana itu masih terpasang, hanya saja kini dengan kancing dan ritsleting terbuka lebar. Mengekspos sesuatu yang membuat Arthur bersiul riang.

"_Excited_? _My, __my_. Kau diam-diam menyukai hal seperti ini, ya?"

Protes setengah-jalan Antonio digantikan tarikan napas panjang ketika dia membuat gerakan melingkar, membungkus kejantanan semi mengeras itu sepenuhnya. Lalu memijatnya cepat. Antonio sudah memberontak liar sekarang, rambut cokelat ikalnya menempel di dahi oleh keringat, matanya dipejamkan dengan alis bertautan, seolah hendak menyangkal. Kepalanya dilempar ke belakang, dada naik turun oleh napas tak beraturan sementara segaris saliva mulai mengaliri rahang bawah, bocor dari mulutnya yang tersumpal.

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Arthur bisa merasakan miliknya sendiri mulai memprotes di bawah sana, minta dibebaskan dari kungkungan celana.

Tentakelnya yang membelit abdomen merasakan kontraksi, tanda yang sudah dia nanti. Dengan sigap dia memberi remasan terakhir ekstra keras, menikmati raungan Antonio yang setengah terblokir oleh tentakel di mulutnya ketika segala hasrat yang terkumpul dan tertahan itu dicurahkan keluar, memberi aksen putih pada tentakel birunya. Kombinasi warna yang cantik, bak warna atmosfer Bumi yang kalau tidak salah ingat bernama langit.

Arthur bisa merasakan tubuh Antonio melemas, segala perlawanan menguap entah ke mana. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia melepaskan lilitan tentakelnya, membiarkan tubuh lelah itu merosot sepanjang rak dan terduduk di lantai ruangan.

Oh, dan jangan salah sangka. Ini baru pemanasan, baru ronde pertama.

"Hei, siapa bilang kau boleh istirahat? Sekarang giliranku, _sayang_."

Arthur bahkan tidak memberi Antonio waktu untuk mengedipkan mata. Miliknya bereaksi riang begitu dilepaskan dari kungkungan celana, diekspos ke segarnya udara, dan sepersekian detik kemudian dijejalkan ke dalam sebuah gua basah, tanpa seizin sang empunya. Dia tahu Antonio tengah membelalakkan mata, tenggorokan bergetar seolah mau muntah. Dengan cepat dia memposisikan _flickblade_ di tulang selangka sang Mediteran, mengaplikasikan sedikit tekanan. Tetes kemerahan mengaliri kulit mulus berwarna _tan_, diikuti desisan yang membuat miliknya yang tengah dikulum itu menegang senang.

"Kalau kau berani menggigit atau apa, bersiap-siaplah berakhir dengan tenggorokan lebar terbuka." Ancaman itu diikuti sayatan kedua, kali ini di area yang menjadi penghubung leher dan bahu; area di mana normalnya orang meninggalkan tanda cinta. Alih-alih menggeram marah atau mendesis kesakitan, Antonio malah terdiam. Memanfaatkan satu-satunya celah dalam ancamannya, bertekad untuk tidak memberinya kepuasan.

Habis kesabaran, Arthur mengubah tentakel kirinya kembali menjadi tangan. Membenamkan jemarinya di antara helai cokelat ikal itu, dia mencengkeram kepala Antonio dan menariknya ke bawah, melenguh senang ketika merasakan miliknya dilingkupi kehangatan dari kepala sampai pangkal. Dia memaju-mundurkan secara manual kepala sang Mediteran, mengabaikan suara tersedak yang dikeluarkan 'pasangan'nya sewaktu miliknya menghantam anak tekak.

Bola matanya serasa berputar ke belakang pelupuknya begitu rasa terbakar di sistemnya berkumpul di satu titik dan menyembur keluar. Satu frasa: luar biasa.

Arthur melepaskan cengkeramannya, tangan beralih dari kepala ke mulut Antonio, menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Telan," perintahnya pelan, memberi empasis pada ancamannya dengan sebuah lagi sayatan, kali ini memanjang secara vertikal di bagian dada. Dia menambah sebuah lagi sayatan, lalu satu lagi, dan satu lagi sampai didengarnya suara yang menandai Antonio menelan semua substansi yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Menyeringai puas, Arthur melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membiarkan Antonio mundur dan terbatuk-batuk keras. Beberapa tetes substansi yang tidak tertelan olehnya mengaliri rahang bawahnya, yang bagi Arthur terlihat begitu menggoda. Antonio mengangkat wajah, mata hijau itu menatap menusuk ke arahnya, menyiratkan kebencian luar biasa.

"Ahaha, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau juga menikmatinya kan, _cinta_?"

Alih-alih sebuah jawaban, Antonio merespon dengan sebuah tindakan. Mata hijau itu menyipit puas, menikmati ekspresi terkejut yang menghampiri wajah seorang Arthur Kirkland ketika dia menyentuh pipi kanan yang baru saja diludahinya.

Momen kemenangan itu sayangnya tidak bertahan lama.

Sumbu emosi Arthur yang memang dari sananya sudah pendek habis terbakar. Menggeram marah, dia melilitkan tentakelnya ke dada Antonio, mengangkatnya ke udara dan melemparkannya sampai menabrak meja kerja. Tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bangkit, Arthur menyeberangi ruangan dalam satu-dua langkah cepat menggunakan tentakelnya, sebelum mengubah salah satunya—yang kanan—kembali menjadi tangan dan menjambak rambut si Mediteran. Dia berdecak puas melihat hidungnya sedikit berdarah; kemungkinan besar teratuk meja barusan.

"Kau _benar-benar_ lebih suka kita main kasar, hm? Baiklah, akan kuwujudkan keinginanmu itu, _cinta_."

Dengan satu sentakan kuat, dia menghempaskan kepala Antonio ke meja kerjanya. Mediteran itu kini berada dalam posisi membungkuk dengan tubuh bagian atas terbaring di atas meja. Dia bisa mendengar Antonio mengerang kesakitan saat sayatan-sayatan terbuka di dada dan perutnya bertemu material dingin meja.

Jemarinya mengerat, menarik kepala Antonio ke belakang, begitu kuat sampai si Mediteran memejamkan mata dalam kesakitan. Dia meliukkan tentakel kirinya, memposisikannya di depan bibir sang kapten La Sagrada.

"Hisap," perintahnya. Antonio merespon dengan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, menyeringai keras kepala. Arthur berdecak, matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Baiklah. Kuanggap kau sudah menentukan pilihan."

Sementara tangan kanannya membanting kepala Antonio ke meja dan menahannya di sana, tentakel kirinya bergerak cepat melucuti celana sang Mediteran, membiarkan melorot sampai ke mata kaki dan mengekspos targetnya yang—bahkan di tengah kemarahannya—tetap terlihat menggoda.

Dia tahu Antonio tengah membelalakkan mata. Heh, akhirnya dia paham juga.

"Kirkland, kau tidak akan—"

Terlambat, _cinta_.

Tentakel itu menerobos masuk begitu saja, kering tanpa pelumas apapun juga.

"AHHHH! AHHH! AAAAAHHHH!"

Demi supernova langka yang pernah ditangkapnya dalam kamera, jeritan kesakitan barusan itu sungguh terdengar indah di telinganya. Membuatnya ingin mendengarnya untuk kali kedua.

Dia menarik keluar tentakelnya—ah lihat, ujungnya sudah bernoda warna merah, sungguh kombinasi yang indah—lalu menghujamkannya lagi. Lebih dalam, kali ini.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ini ekstasi. Tangan kanannya sudah meninggalkan kepala Antonio—si Mediteran sudah tidak dalam kondisi di mana dia bisa langsung bangkit dan berlari—dan ikut bertransformasi. Memposisikannya sejajar dengan pasangannya di depan lubang yang kini mulai meneteskan darah, dia mendorong masuk kedua tentakelnya pada saat yang bersamaan.

Jeritan Antonio menghilang di tengah jalan. Bibirnya masih terbuka dan matanya melotot dalam sakit luar biasa, namun sudah tidak ada suara yang keluar. Terlalu tersiksa sampai bahkan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara.

Arthur menyeringai lebar, menarik keluar kedua tentakelnya, mengawasi darah yang mengaliri paha Antonio bak anak gadis mengalami menstruasi pertama. Pemandangan yang begitu... _arousing_, baginya. Menunjukkan betapa dia memiliki kuasa. Dia menyapukan tentakelnya pelan di sepanjang punggung Antonio, sementara dia sendiri merendahkan kepala, memainkan lidahnya di leher kecokelatan sang kapten La Sagrada. Dia bisa merasakan Antonio bergidik saat lidahnya bertemu luka sayatan cukup dalam yang tadi dibuatnya di perbatasan leher dan bahu, menyeringai lebar, dan membenamkan giginya tepat di luka itu.

"AHHHH!"

Oh? Masih punya sisa suara untuk menjerit, rupanya. Baguslah, berarti dia masih diizinkan untuk bersenang-senang.

Mundur sedikit, Arthur melilitkan kedua tentakelnya di masih-masing kaki Antonio, memaksanya membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Dia bisa merasakannya memberontak lemah, tapi jelas sekali kalau sang Mediteran sudah kehabisan tenaga. Tak berdaya menghindari apa yang berikutnya akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Membiarkan celananya sendiri merosot sampai ke mata kaki, Arthur memposisikan miliknya yang sudah menegang lagi. Alis tebalnya bertemu di dahi, menaksir ketepatan posisi. Kemudian, tanpa ragu menghajar lubang berdarah itu dalam sekali jadi.

Ahh. Ekstasi. Tubuh yang bergerak-gerak, menggeliat kesakitan itu justru semakin menambah kenikmatan. Jeritan yang makin lama makin parau itu justru semakin membahan-bakari hasratnya. Menambah semangatnya. Dia bergerak dengan semakin bersemangat, kedua tentakelnya mencengkeram kuat sampai dia yakin besok Antonio akan terbangun dengan paha dan tungkai penuh memar. Pelupuknya terpejam begitu akhirnya dia mencapai klimaks, melepaskan semua hasrat yang terbendung ke dalam tubuh sang Mediteran. Dia menarik napas puas, menarik keluar miliknya dan berjalan mengitari meja.

Antonio sudah tergolek lemas, napasnya putus-putus dan tampak setengah sadar setengah pingsan. Dia bahkan tidak merespon ketika Arthur mengeluarkan seutas tali dari laci mejanya dan mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Dia tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan ketika Arthur menariknya turun dari meja, menyeretnya sepanjang lantai sebelum menghempaskannya ke ruangan lowong di bawah meja. Yang untungnya cukup lowong baginya untuk duduk tanpa harus membenturkan kepala. Dan sekedar penjagaan ekstra sekaligus belajar dari pengalaman, Arthur mengambil seutas tali lagi—lebih tipis—dan melingkarkannya agak longgar di leher Antonio, sebelum mengikatkannya ke kaki meja. Dengan begini, kapten La Sagrada itu benar-benar tidak bisa ke mana-mana.

Dia berjongkok, mengagumi 'hasil karya'-nya, lalu meraih rahang Antonio dan menariknya dalam ciuman untuk ketiga kalinya. Kali ini tidak ada perlawanan maupun gigitan. Agak mengecewakan. Mengerenyit tidak senang, Arthur menghentikan ciumannya.

"Kenapa diam? Mana '_passion_' yang sering diumbar oleh kalian kaum Mediteran?"

Walaupun setengah sadar, bola mata zamrud itu tetap memaksakan diri membuka, menyipit ke arahnya. Penuh kebencian.

Arthur tergelak.

"_Love __you __too, __darling._"

Arthur berbisik seduktif sembari memberi Antonio kecupan singkat di bibir. Seringai mengembang di wajahnya begitu melihat pelupuk mata itu menutup perlahan dan kapten La Sagrada itu tenggelam dalam indahnya alam bawah sadar.

* * *

><p>Sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa menjerit, memohon atensi. Terutama bagian bawahnya yang teramat nyeri, hasil tadi dengan paksa dipenetrasi. Kepalanya terasa berkabut, benaknya timbul tenggelam di kolam kesadaran. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa hasil yang berarti—oh, apakah kedua tangannya diikat lagi?<p>

"Antonio, hei. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara yang sedikit diliputi kepanikan itu memasuki telinganya, diikuti guncangan pelan pada pundaknya. Dia tahu siapa pemilik sang suara tanpa harus membuka mata. Reinhart. Kenapa dia…

"Aku akan segera melepaskanmu segera."

_Tidak… Reinhart… pergi dari sini… dia…_

"Bertindak gegabah sedikit saja, maka kau akan bernasib sama dengan Antonio."

_Kirkland… jangan… kau berani sentuh…_

Percuma. Seandainya kedua tangannya sedang tidak terikat pun, Antonio tidak punya cukup energi untuk bangkit berdiri, apalagi menolong Reinhart. Abaikan itu, mempertahankan kesadaran pun dia tidak sanggup lagi.

Hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah sosok samar Arthur dalam balutan _bathrobe_ biru berjalan pelan mendekati Reinhart, tentakel kebiruan yang tadi dipakainya untuk menjungkalkan si pemuda berubah kembali menjadi tangan biasa. Dengan seringai angkuh terpatri di wajahnya.

_Rein… hart… _

-fin-

* * *

><p>AN: ...ASTAGA #tutupmuka Maafkan ending yang super-duper maksa. Sy nulis dan nulis dan nulis dan nggak tahu gimana cara menghentikannya QwQ #horor #dor Anyway, berhubung sy jarang banget dan ga gitu pede nulis lemon, dimohon kritik dan sarannya #bow dan untuk **raitsuki**-san yang dulu bilang lemon sy jelek dan kurang imajinasi dan perasaan, apakah yang ini sekarang sudah agak mendingan? #ngarep #plak

Dan untuk **arekey**, maaf sy menghancurkan universe dirimu dengan benda tanpa ujung pangkal dan cuma berbasis fangirlingan ini… QwQ #sujud

Akhir kata, sy mau kembali berkutat menyiapkan mid-term. Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat dinanti. Mau flame juga boleh. Sy masih tergolong newbie untuk genre(?) satu ini QwQ Dan terkait flame, sy akan lebih menghargai kalau log-in. Karena bagaimanapun juga diskusi yang membangun dan beradab itu diskusi dua arah ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan semoga anda menikmati ceritanya #bow

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
